


unwanted.

by VibrantVenus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1 requited, 4 unrequited, Angst, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Confused! Greg, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Heterosexual Molly, Homosexual Jim, In an odd little way, Johnlock - Freeform, Just kill me already, LMAO, Love, M/M, Multi, Pansexual John, Sad, Sad loving, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teensy au, The Work, Unrequited Love, agender sherlock, because, bisexual irene, cheating spouses, death and destruction, high functioning sociopath, it fits, thoughts of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Sherlock, he doesn't have a clue.//It tastes like ashes sliding down your throat-the burnt remains of your heart that you'd tossed to him.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>It's a pain you welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwanted.

**Author's Note:**

> In which some people are better at hiding affection then others.  
> -  
> Also, okay so I have an Au where Sherlock is Agender+Asexual (his body is simply transport) and somebody calls him a man and he's just like: "I am not a man, I am a high functioning sociopath." And yeah. However, if you are coming to this fic for very explicit in depth detail about his sexuality and gender, just know that it's only very briefly mentioned.  
> I may one day write a fic that has in depth detail about that Au, but that is (sadly) not this fic.

**molly.**

She's not sure when Sherlock became more than a pretty face for her. Loving him had just started one day, and she's not sure how. He's rude, and she knows he's using her, but sometimes he can just be so  _kind,_ so un-Sherlock. She recognizes this mask for what it is, but one can never say that the heart is logical. Logic...logic works in the brain, but it doesn't matter that your brain is telling you to  _run,_ when your heart is telling you to  _stay._

**greg.**

He loves his wife. Or, well, he loved his wife. See Sherlock...Sherlock is a man that is easily fallen in love with. He remembers the day they met, clear as glass, though Sherlock's tongue was most definitely sharper. Though, really, thinking about Sherlock's tongue is never a good thing for him. Still, he may not love his wife, but he respects her enough to never do anything behind her back. Something that makes Sherlock's (bless his heart, truly) comments sting worse. His wife will always cheat, and he will always love Sherlock. It's simple fact really.

 **jim** **.**

Sherlock is interesting, more so than all the other little goldfish of the world. Too bad the bastard had to die. He wouldn't necessarily consider his affection for Sherlock as love, though he is quite obsessed with him, and he wouldn't mind spending a lifetime with him. Hmm...maybe it was love? He wouldn't know, and he didn't care enough to find out. Sherlock has to die, there was no place for love in their game.

**irene.**

She's stupid. She is so stupid, how could she think she could hide  _anything_ from Sherlock Holmes. She was lost the moment she first saw him, there's no point denying it any more. There is no game between them, not anymore. For all intents and purposes, she is dead. She's good at loving Sherlock, but she's a master at playing dead. 

 

**john.**

 He's not quite sure when he began loving Sherlock Holmes. Well, no that's a lie. He began loving Sherlock Holmes the moment he saw those bloody cheekbones. However, loving Sherlock, and being loved  _by_ Sherlock. Well, that he can truthfully say he's not sure how to handle. They have a history together, and the moment Sherlock reentered that story, he knew he'd never be satisfied with Mary. How could he be satisfied with a white picket fence, when he fell asleep with the smell of smoke and the heat of a chase? How could he be satisfied with Mary, when everything in him craved Sherlock.

Sherlock is not an easy man to love, well he's not a man in general, but it is still hard to love him. He'd inquired, all those years ago, and had been answered with a simple, "I am neither man, nor woman. My body is transport John, do keep up." he'd had no choice but to believe because it fit, and it never mattered. Sherlock was Sherlock, and he figured that that was all that mattered. 

However, being loved by Sherlock was not somethinghe'd expected. It's exactly one month, two weeks, and three days after he's come back, that he reveals that loving John (god it sounds magnificent ) began in the cold. He is in Bulgaria and missing his best friend, and realizing that they weren't really  _just_ bestfriends.

_(loving john loving john loving john)_

and he decides that he's just glad he's not as unrequited as molly, and though having Sherlock means having a whole world full of problems, he's grateful to have him.

_(lovingjohnlovingsherlock)_

 


End file.
